


Mating Season

by Jlowe147



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Top Dean, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlowe147/pseuds/Jlowe147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's mating season in Heaven but Cas is stuck on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> This probably really sucks because I suck at writing and it's not beta-ed.

"Cas, what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean growled as the angel continued to pace around and fidget uncomfortably.

It was obvious to the Winchester brothers that Castiel was uncomfortable. Something was bothering him. They could tell by the way he couldn't sit still for a second. He was always moving around and doing things, as if to distract himself.

"Nothing, Dean. I'm fine." Cas replied. That was the usual response. There was one time that Dean had managed to corner Cas, trying to force the angel to tell him. Cas had only told him that he didn't want to know, but boy, did Dean want to know.

"Cas." Dean gave a slight nod of his head towards his bedroom door. "I need to talk to you about something." He stood up and and grabbed Cas, shoving the angel towards the room.

"Dean!" Cas growled and shrugged off the hunter's grip. Once inside the room, Dean shut the door and gripped Cas by the collar of his shirt, roughly slamming him up against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Cas? Huh? What's going on? And don't you give me any of that 'nothing' crap. I know you." Dean growled. He was angry and a little hurt that Cas was keeping secrets from him. It was bad enough that Sam wasn't telling him things - he didn't need Cas doing the same.

"Dean, it's personal." Cas' reply was short and soft.

"Yeah, well, it's affecting everybody so spill it!"

Dean could feel Cas' body trembling in his grip ever so slightly. He couldn't tell whether it was from nerves or anger. Whatever it was, he didn't care.

"Trust me Dean, you don't want to know." Cas promised. Dean wanted to believe him.

"Castiel, I am sick of your shit, okay? You tell me what's going on or leave because I am sick of watching you pace around the house like a dog in heat!" Dean growled, emphasizing his words by slamming Cas against the wall.

"That's actually not to far off from the truth, Dean."

Dean dropped Cas and took a step back. "What?"

Cas sighed and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "It's spring and that's, well, mating season for the angels."

Dean crossed his arms, a slow smile spreading across his face. "So you're like a horny teenager."

Cas shook his head slightly. "Not exactly. Preening is a big part of the mating process. My mate is supposed to help me out.. Otherwise the mating is not complete and I will continue to be restless. Basically, my mate hasn't preened me and now I'm all achy."

"Ok, well then let's go find her. Where is she?" Dean grabbed his coat and keys.

"Dean, I don't have a mate. I haven't found one yet. I just -... my wings." Cas shot him a look of pain.

"Do they hurt?" Dean asked, quickly regretting his question at the angry look Cas gave him.

"Yes, dumbass. It feels like being stabbed by needles."

Dean winced and made a face. "Ouch."

Cas nodded slowly. Behind him, a slight shadow was beginning to grow larger and darker.

"Cas... Your wings.."

Cas growled. "I know, Dean. I can't hold them back."

Dean took a step towards Cas.

The wings were massive, glorious in all the shimmering hues of deep blues when the black of his feathers hit the sunlight. The tips of Cas' primaries brushed the ceiling of Dean's bedroom.

Dean was tempted to ask Cas if he could touch them, but since when did Dean ever need permission from Cas? So, naturally, he reached out and curled his fingers in the mass of feathers.

"Dean don't!" Cas shouted.

Too late. Dean had already laid his hand on the angel's wings and was now stroking the soft contours.

Dean shifted his attention to Cas, who had closed his eyes. "Why not?"

Cas struggled to form words. God, how he needed this. Oh how he craved a touch other than his own.

"W-wing t-touching is an act of intimacy only between m-mates and siblings." Cas mentally cursed himself for becoming a stuttering mess. He laid a hand on Dean's shoulder, pushing him back, away from himself.

"Cas-"

"Shut up. I'm just turning around."

Cas turned around to face wall and slid off his coat and shirt, placing his palms against the bedroom walls. "Okay, go for it."

Dean was hesitant. "Are you sure, Cas?"

The angel nodded hurriedly. "Please, Dean. I need this. God, it hurts so bad."

Without any further hesitation, Dean reached out and carefully brushed his fingers through the contour feathers. He felt Cas relax further and further with every caress.

"Yes, Dean.." Cas cooed as Dean gave a few loose feathers a quick tug. They were scattered on to the ground around Dean and Cas' feet. Then he brushed out a few feathers tangled together.

Cas trembled. "More, Dean. More. Please."

Dean nodded breathlessly, Cas' moans going straight to his aching cock. He didn't mean for this to happen but now it was and it was turning him on.

"D-Dean, I'm going to fall," Cas moaned, his knees beginning to buckle.

Dean quickly wrapped his arm around Cas' waist. "Walk to the bed."

Cas scrambled on top of the bed, burying his face in a soft downy pillow. Dean straddled the angel's backside, reaching out for the wings again. They were long and powerful - very powerful. If Castiel had wanted to, he could've smacked Dean into the next year with them. But, the little angel was gentle, careful not to accidentally send Dean flying backwards. Dean ran his fingers gently through Cas' wing feathers.

Cas moved his hips slightly, desperate for more pleasure. His body was seeking release, his erect cock tenting his black jeans. Dean gripped a fistful of feathers and tugged hard. Cas immediately lifted his head and let out a loud cry of pleasure.

"Fuck- Dean!"

"Did that hurt?" Dean's voice carried an undertone of worry.

"No, you ass. Do it again." Cas begged, now full on rutting up against the bed. He fisted the sheets as Dean tugged again.

"Fuck!" The combination of tugging and rutting was almost enough to send Cas over the edge, but he held it back. He didn't want it to be over so soon.

"Cas- you wouldn't happen to have any lube on you, would you?" Dean already knew the answer would be a 'no.' Castiel was a big virgin and, as far as Dean was concerned, he had no plans on changing that.

"I thought you would have it, Dean."

Dean swore under his breath and slid off of Cas. "Put your clothes back on. We have to buy some."

Cas groaned into the pillow and slowly sat back on his knees. "Toss me my clothes, will you?"

Dean bunched up Cas' shirt and tie and threw the bundle to him. Cas caught them easily and slipped them on. The angel got out of bed and picked his trenchcoat off the ground, putting it on.

~~~

Dean helped Cas pick out a bottle of lube and just to be inconspicuous, they bought a birthday card with it.

The clerk chuckled a little when she rang up the items. "So, what are you boys up to?"

Dean opened his mouth. "Shop-"

"Sex."

"-ping."

There was an awkward stretch of silence that seemed to last eternity.

Cas shuffled a little and looked at Dean worriedly. "Was I not supposed to say that?"

Dean sighed and grit his teeth. "Cas, shut the hell up."

~~~

The drive back to their shitty motel seemed to last forever. Partly because it was a while away from town. Partly because Dean could hear Cas in the backseat palming himself and emitting small whimpers and moans.

Dean and Cas rushed inside the motel quickly, mouths colliding fervently, hands groping everywhere. Dean fumbled to turn on the light and accidentally sent a lamp crashing to the floor. He didn't even care. He only had one thought on his mind, Cas, and he was sure that in all his years, he had never wanted anyone so badly. Not Lisa. Not even Rhonda Hurley.

They wasted no time stripping off their layers, which was a lot considering Dean was a Winchester and Cas was, well, half. The hunter and the angel stumbled towards the bed. Everything was moving so quickly in the dark.

"Cas- the light switch. Turn on the lamp." Dean told him breathlessly. He would've done it himself, but the dark-haired angel was sitting on his hips, evidently pinning him to the bed.

Cas leaned over and pushed the button. The light burned at first, and they both had to blink numerous times to adjust to the brightness. Once well adjusted, Dean pulled Cas down on top of him, pressing their naked bodies flush against eachother. Dean crashed his lips onto Cas', slipping one of his hands around the angels aching cock and the other over his shoulder, pulling on his right wing.

"D-Dean!" Cas rolled his hips forward against Dean's, creating more friction for both of them.

Dean withdrew his hands, twisting his torso so he could grab the lube on the night stand. He popped open the cap, which was extremely difficult because Cas refused to to stop rutting against him for one goddamn minute, and squirted a decent amount of the cool liquid on to his fingers.

Dean flipped the positions so he was now on top, straddling poor Cas who was in so much need for his release. He slid off Cas and instead spread the angel's legs, sitting in between them. Cas lifted his legs in the air, pulling his knees to his chest while Dean coated his entrance with lube.

Cas let out a hiss. "It's cold, Dean."

"Sorry. It'll warm up." Dean apologized and let the lube rest in his hand so that it was a little warmer for Cas before slicking up his finger.

Cas let out a surprised gasp as Dean eased his index into Cas' tight hole. He bit his lip to keep in any further noises, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Dean chuckled softly. "It's alright, Cas. I wanna hear all your pretty noises."

Cas wiggled against Dean's finger. "Another one, please."

Dean squirted more lube onto his finger and slowly pushed his middle finger in alongside his index.

Cas hummed in appreciation and tightened his grip on his knees as Dean pulled out his fingers, despite Cas' whines of emptiness.

"Shh, Cas. You'll get filled up again," the hunter chuckled reassuringly.

Cas lowered his knees and fluttered his wings. "Touch me again, please," he begged.

Dean pulled Cas into a sitting position, lifting his legs over Cas' thighs and reaching for the angel's wings. He dug his fingers into the feathers, twisting and pulling in all the right ways.

Cas let out a broken sob, "Please, Dean."

Dean kissed him gently. "Okay, just give me a second."

He grabbed the lube and squirted an amount onto his palm, spreading it on aching, hard cock.

Cas pushed Dean onto his back, straddling the hunter's hips and stealing the bottle of lube from him. The angel squirted lube onto his fingers and reached behind to press two slick fingers into his hole.

Cas scrunched up his face. "Burns a little."

Dean sighed and swatted Castiel's hand away from himself. "That's because you're doing it wrong, you big virgin. Turn around, I'll prep you."

Cas whined and did as the hunter told him, burying his face in the sheets and scooting forward a little. Apparently, that's not what was on Dean's agenda because he hooked his arms underneath Castiel's thighs and gave a quick tug towards himself.

The angel let out a loud yelp as he was dragged backwards. Dean spread Castiel's ass and instructed him to sit up.

"B-But Dean, I'll be sitting on your face?"

"That's the point. Hurry. Before the next coming."

Cas hesitantly sat up, lowering himself onto Dean's waiting tongue, both of his legs on either side of the other young man's face.

Dean ran his tongue along Castiel's entrance, tonguing the ring of muscle to relax his angel. Once he was sure Cas was relaxed enough, he pressed his tongue inside, wiggling it around a bit.

Cas let out a small whimper. "Tha-that feels m-much better than wh-what I was d-doing."

Dean smiled and pulled back, lubing up his finger and carefully pressing in the tip, using his other hand to push Castiel back down. Cas turned his face to the side, his cheek pressed against the mattress, his ass in the air for Dean.

After much prepping, Cas was finally ready for Dean.

"Dean- fuck me. Please. Just fuck me already!" Cas begged, angling his hips towards the hunter.

Dean chuckled softly and poured lube onto his cock. "Ready, Cas?"

Cas grunted and nodded. "Yes, Dean. Hurry please!"

Dean flipped Castiel onto his back, spreading his thighs. Cas whimpered with need, hooking his arms loosely around the green-eyed man. The hunter carefully began pushing in, pausing often to check that his partner was okay.

Cas was more than okay. He was moaning loudly, every pleasured sound coming from his mouth reverberated in Dean's skull, spurring him on even more until he was buried balls deep- literally- in Cas' ass.

Cas tangled his hands in Dean's hair, pulling and tugging as the young man filled him.

"Dean.. Dean.." He moaned breathlessly. "Faster. Fuck me harder!"

Dean nodded and grinned. So, his angel had a dirty mouth. He could work with that. He snapped his hips into Cas, setting up a faster pace.

The angel moaned, his mouth falling open, eyes closed and breathing ragged and he clung desperately to Dean, nails biting into the hunter's skin.

"You like that, Cas?"

"Fuck- yes, Dean!" Cas managed, biting on his lower lip.

"You are a filthy angel, aren't you Castiel?" Dean growled into the angel's ear, pounding into him.

The blue-eyed man let out a ragged breath and nodded slightly. "I'll cum if you keep talking like that."

Castiel's threat was an empty one for he was already on the edge, barely holding back an inevitable orgasm.

"Dean.. Dean.. I'm almost- fuck- just a little longer-" The angel's last word morphed into a loud moan as his body arched up against Dean, shooting his sticky load on himself and his partner, his ass clenching down around Dean who lost it right then and there and filled Cas to the brim with his own cum.

The hunter pulled out and stretched out on his stomach beside Cas. "How was that for your first time?"

Cas cracked one eye open to look at him, "Good."

"So, what now? Is mating season all over for you?"

Cas let out a laugh at the question. "They don't call it a season for nothing. I'll be horny all week."

Dean broke into a grin. "I'll look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Thank you guys so much for 1k views. I never thought this ficlet would get even 10 views. Thank you!


End file.
